Problem: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{5k - 10}{2k + 3} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2k + 3$ $ -(5k - 10) = \dfrac{2k + 3}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(5k - 10) = 2k + 3 $ $-20k + 40 = 2k + 3$ $40 = 22k + 3$ $37 = 22k$ $22k = 37$ $k = \dfrac{37}{22}$